A Good Night's Sleep
by Paris Gypsy
Summary: (FIN!)My bizarre personal dreaminess of what ideally would have happened; changing the movie, and adding humor. Bad summary, good intentions. Please R&R and I’d love you forever!
1. Girl's Day In

A Good Night's Sleep +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Summary: My personal dreaminess of what ideally would have happened; changing the movie, and adding humor. Bad summary, good intentions. Please R&R and I'd love you forever! Author's Notes: Baz has it all. Moulin Rouge is genius. I hope to do it half the justice it deserves, but, after all, this is only my second fic ;D +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
It was a cold, rainy October day. Thirteen year old Heather had just sat down to watch Moulin Rouge, the greatest love story ever told, with her older cousin, Amanda, and best friend, Caroline. The girls had seen the movie too many times to count, but it lived in them and filled them with joy and sorry each time they viewed the masterpiece. "This is so frickin' unfair! Love never dies, so neither should Satine," Caroline proclaimed in between sobs. The other two girls just replied with silent tears and hiccupped breaths. "But it's part of romanticism, I guess. Look at Romeo and Juliet," Amanda tried to force out. "Still, I wouldn't mind her living. I want to see what their kids would look like!" Heather could say nothing. She went to bed that night with that unsettled feeling. Actually, it was that same feeling she got before she accidentally swallowed her loose tooth in fourth grade. But this, my friends, did not involve molars and bicuspids. "Satine.consumption. opening night!" Thoughts subconsciously rolled through her mind like hillbillies in a pig sty. After dreaming of coughing violently, she awoke in terror. Heather awoke in a dusty, cluttered garret. 


	2. Isosceles Triangles and Determined Teens

A Good Night's Sleep Chapter Two  
  
"Holy shit!" Heather screamed as she looked around to hopefully find a clue as to where she was. Her former cloud and stars flannel pajamas were replaced by a white, flowing nightgown. Heather jumped up onto the cold, threadbare plank floor. "I must be hallucinating!" In an attempt to calm herself down, she ran to the closet in the corner, hoping to find her usual Steve Maddens and Levi's. Replacing them were corsets and long, heavy dresses.  
  
"Dear God! They spiked my soda! I KNEW it!" Still believing she was in a made up dreamland, she smacked her head on the peeling wallpapered walls. It hurt. Oh. No.  
  
It was night, and the sky was lit only by a red light. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes once more, she saw it. The Moulin Rouge. Hurriedly, she put on a black embroidered gown resembling a kimono. The corsets almost gagged her, but that didn't matter. She was in Paris! At the turn of the century! Any thought of leaving was huddled back in her mind, placed next to the Isosceles triangles crap.  
  
It must have been opening night. Heather knew it from the second she walked outside. No one was on the street, save for a passed out drunk here and there. Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the Sparkling Diamond. They didn't know what was to go on that night. Their Diamond was to sleep with the Duke. Heather cursed him under her breath. "Lousy son of a bitch. Practically killed Satine trying to rape her," Then it hit her. Satine was going to die! She had to save her.  
  
Heather knew she was in for one hell of a night. 


	3. Baseball! the horrified fanfic readers s...

Author's Note: Merci to BeetleBon99 and Twissie for reviewing the story so far. I feel so special!  
  
A Good Night's Sleep Chapter 3  
  
Heather's mind was spinning in 1,000 different directions. She wished she had another set of eyes to absorb the colors and sounds of Paris. But one of the thoughts she couldn't push from her mind: how was she going to get there? It was a thought enough to make her hungry. Glancing around, her stare landed on a local café - Café Humour. Sitting herself down at a green table, Heather decided on a praline and café au lait.  
  
"How could I be so stupid? Here I am, all gang ho and not even realizing how I am going to save the Satine!"she thought to herself. Then she heard a low, raspy whisper. "If you build it, they will come." This confused the poor girl further. "What the frig?" The voiced repeated it again. "If you build it, they will come." Heather turned her head to find an old, short man whispering into a tin can. Noticing the bowl of fruit on a nearby table, she picked up an orange and hit him square on in the forehead.  
  
"Argh! What was that for?" he yelled.  
  
"Next time you want to make a cameo, make sure you don't think you're in Field of Dreams!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've seen the movie, moron!"  
  
"Oh! Yes, well, that... What I meant to say was, 'If you cure her, the fanfic will love,' " the gray man replied, embarrassed.  
  
"Right. Great. That's nice, but really, how can I?" Heather asked, coping an attitude that would have made Clueless jealous.  
  
"Take this," he said, handing her a brown sack. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Don't you love cliffhangers? Haha. Read, review, and I'll love you always! 


	4. Scones are on the house!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for chapter four, I'm very busy, with drama, voice lessons, and school. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you truly made my day(s)!  
  
A Good Night's Sleep Chapter 4  
  
"Take this," he said, handing her a brown sack. Heather quickly snatched it from the man and peered inside. Inside was a vile of clear liquid and a new needle, packaged in a clear plastic.  
  
"What IS this?" she asked. The old man smiled.  
  
"I answered your prayers. It's a cure for tuberculosis." he responded, proud of himself. Heather's questions had been answered. After all, she wasn't a dumbass. She knew she could change the course of Satine and Christian's love. For that, she quickly ordered two dozen scones and a cup of coffee for the man. Although words were not exchanged between the two, it was a bond that couldn't be broken.  
  
Heather quickly devised a plan. "It's opening night. Everyone's so busy, no one will notice if there's another girl there, one that's helping out. Hell, they'd probably be grateful!"  
  
And so our hero set off on a journey to change Moulin Rouge. 


	5. Ewww, needles

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for chapter four, I'm very busy, with drama, voice lessons, and school. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you truly made my day(s)!  
  
A Good Night's Sleep Chapter 5  
  
Heather ran through the slums of Montmatre. She couldn't remember a time when she was more anxious. At the first sight of the windmill, she stopped to catch her breath. Looking up, the sky was cloudy, and she felt a raindrop on her skyward facing forehead. It quickly turned into a storm, and instinct kicked in, telling Heather to find cover. She ran to the back of the building, reaching a concrete overhang. Drying herself off took only a minute, and when our hero glanced up at the painted door, she couldn't believe her luck. STAGE DOOR, it read, and with sack in had, she entered the building.  
  
Inside, the Moulin was bustling with nervous energy. Heather immediatly spotted Nini dabbing rouge on Babydoll's face. She couldn't believe she was here, with the characters, IN Paris! A quick poke in her side brought her back to reality.  
  
"Miss, are you here to help?" a woman said. Heather recognized her as Marie, the mentour of Satine.  
  
"Yes, I am. I was here on request from Harold for Satine," Heather said, faking an accent. She figuered it'd help her fit in. And some guys think it's sexy!  
  
"Right this way, oh yes, what did you say your name was?" Marie called, not looking back and charging around.  
  
"Um, Layla," she yelled, taking the name from an Eric Clapton song her Dad always played and continuing her rampage to the dressing room.  
  
Marie suddenly stopped in front of an oak-paneled door. "Well, Layla, here you go. Try to calm the girl down, will ya?" Without waiting for Heather's reply, Marie stormed off yet again, in the opposite direction. She stepped peered inside the room, meeting the stare of none other than Satine, dressed in the costume for the opening.  
  
"Mslle. Satine? I'm Layla, I'm here to assist you," she said warmly.  
  
"Oh, hello," she replied. As she opened her mouth to say something, Satine started a coughing fit. Heather, totally blown away, decided she might cough up a lung if action was not taken. Filling the siringe when Satine turned away, Heather walked over, said encouraging things.  
  
"Oh, you're nervous, hun? I have a nursing degree, I can help you," Heather said, trying not to sound nervous. Satine believed 'Layla', and handed her her arm. Finding a good spot with a pulse like she had seen done on E.R., Heather prayed for success and stuck the needle in her arm. Blaming the quick medicine injection on nerves, she thought of what to say next.  
  
"There now, you're better now. Just don't overwork yourself, Star," Heather ordered. Realizing her work was done, she turned to leave. "Wait!" Satine said, her coughing spell had vanished. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, me? I have to go get myself home."  
  
"Really? Well, thank you," she replied, with a weak smile.  
  
"No bother," Heather muttered, walking out the door and into a light. 


	6. A Love That Will Live Forever

Author's Note: This is the final chapter, sorry it's bizarre, I still have a lot of author progression to go. Much love to the reviewers!!  
  
A Good Night's Sleep Chapter 6  
  
Heather woke up, rubbing her forehead where the stage light had smacked her. She swear she could still hear Satine laughing and smell the stale Parisian air. She looked at the clock: it was 3:19 AM. What a dream it had been.  
  
Our hero tried to fall asleep for forty-five minutes with no results. So she hopped out of bead and into her closet to pick out an outfit for her date with Chuck, a guy from school. Clicking on an overhead light, there was the dress she has worn in the dream, to the Moulin. It had a simple note, written with a type writer attached: Thank you, Heather. Smiling to herself, thinking of the penniless poet and the sparkling diamond. She decided on a red dress and 1920's style hat.  
  
Heading out of her walk in closet, Heather noticed something that wasn't there before. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she picked the brown paper wrapped object and tore off the coverings. Inside was a black book with a gold colored title: Come What May, by Christian Windsor.  
  
It was still dawning on Heather what she had done. But somewhere a little aging man chuckled to himself, fiddling with his time machine. 


End file.
